Cuddling
by lilzerinaballerina
Summary: "'Scara what are you doing' 'Cuddling... er... for warmth of course'" When Scara and Gazza are in the old VW campervan secrets are revealed and stories are told. But what secrets? GazzaxScara kinda fluffy. Enjoy! R&R please!


_**Hey, so I was on holiday for a bit and while on the plane ride I wrote this. Remember that I was sleepy and hadn't had food in about 12 hours so I was slightly cranky but I read it through last night and it seemed alright so I decided to post it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything that is involved in We Will Rock You. The only things I own are the plot of the story, the Netbook of which I am writing this on and the sofa on which I am sitting on to write this. (Actually the sofa is my parents')**_

_**On with the story!**_

Cuddling

It was the night of the raid, the night of the escape when The Dreamer and his Bad-Arsed Babe found some shelter in an old VW Campervan some way out into the forest of the Outlands.

The paint on the van was meant to be blue but large areas had peeled off and now the orange rusty patches were exposed. The door whose purpose was to once slide across open and shut had been broken off at the hinges and now stood next to the van for if a rain storm came about, which I might add was very rare in GAGA World or GlobalSoft.

But soon as they had been walking for hours and all they had found were ruins of burnt down buildings and tree canopies they settled into this one without another thought.

Straight away Scaramouche (the Bad-Arsed Babe) flopped down on the bed and kicked off her biker boots who were coated in a thick layer of mud and had let some of the water from the puddles in so now her new pink fishnet tights were wet and ruined. The boots were ruined as well but she didn't care about those because she stole them from the SPs (Secret Police).

"Gazza," she called over to The Dreamer, who was sitting next to her on the floor. Gazza turned and looked up with a questioning look as if he hadn't got enough energy to ask what was wrong. "Can we go to sleep now, it's late, we've been walking for ages and I'm tired?" she whined.

"Sure thing, chick." That was another thing she hated (besides from getting wet feet) him going around and calling her his chick. Ever since they met those Bohemians he has been calling her that but she doesn't get why because she isn't poultry and she doesn't have wings. Instead of expressing these thoughts again she just scowled at him until she noticed him grabbing a blanket and lying down on the floor.

"Why?" Her voice was sharp and pierced the calm night air. If anyone had just joined their conversation they wouldn't have the faintest idea what was happening but Gazza seemed to know.

"Because you're sleeping on the bed."

"But can't you sleep up here? Please? Pretty please? You'll be too cold down there and you're the SP's most wanted at the moment so we can hide up here and pulled the door across…" She trailed off because she couldn't think of anything else as an excuse to have him near her and to protect her. Now I know what you're thinking Scaramouch can defend herself. But she wanted Gazza to protect her because it made her feel fuzzy inside to know that someone cared that much about her to protect her from evil.

Scara's pleading obviously worked because not two seconds later Gazza had kicked off his shoes and was climbing into the bed. He got the quilt and pulled it up to her chin then stroked her cheek and lay down. Immediately Scara cuddled up to him. He looked at her with question in his eyes and spreading across his face.

"Scara, what are you doing?"

"Getting comfy." She murmured half asleep.

"By cuddling up to my side?" The question hadn't left his voice and it then woke Scara and made her realise.

It dawned on her. She shouldn't be doing this, Gazza was her friend there was no boy in front of that word they were just friends. Her heart ached as she thought about how they could be just so much more.

"I mean … it's gonna be cold tonight so we need to combine our body heats to keep warm."

Scara waited holding her breath her heart pounding out of her chest.

"Ok."

She let out the breath that she was holding and breathed a sigh of relief. Then she tensed as she felt Gazza wrap his arms around her. Truly, Gazza was happy that Scara wanted him to sleep on the mattress with her because he so badly wanted them to be more than friends but he didn't know for the life of him how to put it into words.

Once Gazza heard Scara's breathing turn to slow and steady showing that she was asleep, Gazza whispered into the night.

"I love you, Scara, and no matter how many times we fight that will never change. I have loved you since the moment I saw you and I just wish you'd feel the same but I know you only think of me as some big headed, egotistical jerk. For the record though I am sorry and I don't know why I say these things they just come out when I am angry." He kissed her softly on her head then blew out the torch, closed his eyes and prepared for sleep.

"I love you too, Gazza. Always have, always will."

Gazza sat bolt upright, knocking Scara from his side in the process.

"S-s-Scara, y-you heard t-t-that?" He mentally face palmed for the stuttering but carried on. "Wait, you love me too?"

Scara said nothing just leant in and brushed her lips against his. When she pulled back her face was a bright tomato colour. But she didn't have to explain because as soon as she pulled back Gazza kissed her extremely passionately.

After the snogging fest they lay down and Scara curled up with her head on Gazza's shoulder and her hand by his right collar bone. Gazza had slithered one arm around her waist and one under her shoulder.

"Gazza?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Does this mean that we're, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"It means whatever you want it to mean,"

"Can it mean that we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Sure, Scara can I share something with you?"

"Yeah,"

"Ok, well the truth is that you are my first kiss, first love and first girlfriend."

"That's okay, because I'm the same and besides I feel special now knowing that I am your first girlfriend."

Gazza let out a breath that he didn't realise he had been holding and kissed her head again. Then Scara leant up to kiss Gazza on the cheek but he moved his head and she ended up kissing him on the lips but that didn't matter because they were dating now so they could do that.

"Night Gaz,"

"Night, Chick,"

And for once she didn't mind because it was her boyfriend calling her this so over all this may just have been the best night of her life.

**Thanks**


End file.
